Jason Voorhees' hockey mask
]] First appearing in ''Friday the 13th Part III, Jason Voorhees' hockey mask has become his most prominent trademark. Though first appearing as a normal Detroit Red Wings mask, it has gone through several design changes throughout the series. History ''Friday the 13th Part 2 The hockey mask does not appear in this film. Instead, Jason uses a simple burlap sack with one eyehole cut out to hide his face. This sack is lost during Jason's fight with Paul Holt and Ginny Field. Friday the 13th Part III Making his way to Higgins Haven, an unmasked Jason breaks into a store owned by a couple named Harold and Edna, stealing new clothes and eventually obtaining a hockey mask from one of his victims to hide his face. In this film, the mask has a red arrowhead triangle in between the eyes, as well as two red triangles on either side of the nose. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Relatively unchanged, the differences between this mask and the one from Part III are the crack in the forehead from Chris Higgins' axe, the centre triangle having it's right side peeled off, and the triangles on the sides of the nose are worn off with only outlines remaining. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning As Jason does not appear in this film (besides in dreams and hallucinations), the main antagonist is Roy Burns, though ''his hockey mask is visually different. The mask is more circular, and there are two blue triangles on it instead of three red ones. When Jason does appear in dream sequences, he retains his mask from the previous film but with a large blood streak running down his mask protruding from the axe wound in his head. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Jason's mask is in the possession of Tommy Jarvis at the beginning of this film, and he attempts to cremate it along with its owner. However, Jason dons it once again when Tommy accidentally resurrects him. The mask is noticeably dirty, and still retains the axe crack from ''Part III. Only the top red triangle remains on the mask (but with a slightly different shape that would also be featured in parts VII and IX). ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason's mask is visibly whiter in this movie, and the top triangle has become darker shade of red. In addition, a small chunk of the mask is cut out from the damage caused to Jason's face and neck in the last movie by Megan Garris' motorboat propeller. Jason's mask is destroyed during the climax of the film by Tina Shepard, who uses telekinesis to tighten it until it splits in half. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Upon his resurrection in this film, Jason acquires a new mask on board the ''Lazarus. This mask is more of a yellowish color, is much wider, and amazingly also has the axe crack, though it is much more narrow. The two bottom triangles are back, but are thinner and facing in the opposite direction. At the end of the movie toxic waste causes the mask to partially disinigrate. This leaves the mask with an excess of holes and plenty of acid wash. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday By the time of this film, Jason's mask has been heavily damaged, displaying numerous cracks and missing portions in addition to the axe and motorboat damages from the previous installments, and once again only has the forehead triangle. The mask also appears to have fused itself to Jason's face. The origin of this mask is unknown seeing as the one from the previous film was partially destroyed and featured different colours and markings. Jason X In this film, Jason's mask appears far more angular, and lacks the round nose from previous installments. Once again, it only has the forehead triangle, and once again retains the axe and motorboat damage, though these are much more subtle. When Jason is transformed into Über-Jason, he once again wears a hockey mask, but it is composed of a metallic alloy and conforms around his face. The holes are also positioned differently, and it appears to have nostrils. Freddy vs. Jason In this film, Jason's mask appears similar to the one in ''Part III down to the three red triangles, but it now appears to be cream-colored rather than white and it is notably missing it's signature axe mark.. Throughout the movie the mask goes through some noticeable changes; primarily claw marks from Freddy's glove and soaked blood. ''Friday the 13th (2009) In this film, Jason acquires his mask after his burlap sack is removed after a brief fight with Donnie. It appears similar to the one from '''Part III', although the eye holes are shaped slightly different and are closer together.It is also more dirty and worn-out, and the triangles are peeling off. See also * Jason Voorhees untitled78.png Category:Friday the 13th Category:Mask